UNIT 6
by person no. 0
Summary: this is my first story here, so plz no hate. this is elsanna crossover. there will b mor so dont worry.


**i got all my info on the brain, pi, and grammar utility on Wikipedia. that is not original info, all credit goes to the respected owners. just so this doesn't get deleted for copyright terms. ;)**

**And this includes Elsanna. YEY! (no incest, but definitely elsanna.)**

**when im done with this, you can decide whether u want me to continue or not. im practically new. sorry for the long authors note. ****:3**

_**Intro, Part 1**_

"...The human brain has the same general structure as the brains of other mammals, but has a more complex and much more developed cortex than any other. Larger mammals such as whales and elephants have larger brains in absolute terms..."

The sky was bright.

Sunlight shined over the area, and almost all of town was visible from the window.

It was too nice to be staying inside at school.

"...The number is celebrated on Pi Day and record setting calculation of the digits of pi often result in news headlines. Attempts to memorize the value of pi with increasing precision have led to records of over 67,000 digits..."

Tomorrow will be the graduation. We're reviewing everything we know today so that the proctors know how ready we are to go on to high school.

Which is why every graduate says this day is always the most boring day of the entire year.

Apparently this is the day people are supposed to pay extra attention, and every eye was supposed to be on the proctor. While my eyes were outside the window.

"...Grammars evolve through usage and also due to the separations of human populations-"

"ATTENTION ALL 8TH GRADE SCHOLARS AND PROCTORS. YOUR PROGRAM WILL BE INTERRUPTED BY A MANDATORY SCHOOLWIDE ASSEMBLY. SCHOLARS SHOULD LINE UP IN SINGLE FILE, AND PROCEED TO THE AUDITORIUM WITH ALL OF YOUR BELONGINGS."

Our class seats were between rows 6 and 10, on the left side. Girls go in the first row, boys in the second, etc.

Other classes were taking their seats in their rows. The teachers sat in the back rows. It was our normal seating.

I went to the third row. My friend Sumi was next to me. She looked straight ahead, listened actively, just as usual.

"Hey Anna" she whispered. "Are you scared?"  
"Why would I be, it's just an assembly. Unless it's to publicly punish someone, I wouldn't be sca-"

A few taps on the mic, and the headmaster of the school appeared on the podium. His speech began.

"Welcome, proctors and students. This year, we will be having our closing ceremony early. Some events have come up, which caused us to change the date of our closing ceremony. The ceremony will proceed as normal, and you will be immediately dismissed."

The screen came down, and a clip was played. Normally this was to be displayed tomorrow, traditionally, but whatever.

"_...Approximately 362 years ago, great wars plagued our country. What rose out of the ashes was a nation without conflict, a nation without unemployment, without unhappiness. We are that nation, and we will all move forward and improve this nation in any way we can."_

Immediately the screen switched from a mother and child holding hands, to the city logo. A man holding an eagle in an outstretched hand, and a scroll in the other.

"_These graduates will move on to become part of society, and part of this great nation on this newborn earth, and eventually become the foundations of this city."_

The screen changed again to a group of graduates in uniform, each wearing proud grins and bright eyes.

_"These graduates will salute and pledge unflagging loyalty to their city, to their family, and to their nation."_

This was to be the important part of the ceremony.

"WE SALUTE AND PLEDGE UNFLAGGING LOYALTY TO OUR CITY, OUR FAMILIES, AND TO OUR NATION" we all said in unison.

There was no homework, I thought, as I rode the train with Sumi to our houses. Great. Normally we would get three hours worth of that, especially on days like this.

"Anna" Sumi asked, "what're you gonna do when you grow up?"  
"...I honestly don't know." That was completely honest. "What're you gonna do?"  
"I thought about robotics, since I always wanted to build something big, but I heard it's an extremely hard course."  
"You can't be lazy about everything, you know" I said jokingly. "It's high school."  
"Oh, shut up! You're one to talk, you turned in your homework 3 days late because of one problem!"  
"That was last year, and you didn't turn in your _project_ until 2 days after it was due!"  
"That was extra credit!"

We were like that the entire ride home. Then we parted our separate ways.

The clock read 8:23 PM. 8 hours since I came home.

I was bored the entire day, but I was grateful for that. I was supposed to be out of school 4 hours ago. At least I wasn't sitting and staring out the window the entire day.

There was a storm outside.

It was raining.

I wondered, why is it that all I ever feel is boredom? Why can't I feel something else? Like happiness.

My room was big. I've been bored in here multiple times, all by myself in here. I had a balcony too, which had sliding doors.

The storm still raged on and on and on.

I opened the doors and stepped outside.

I'm not sure why I did it. The storm was getting my clothes all wet. But I didn't care.

I let my skin feel the rain, and I stared up at the pinkish-grey sky. There would have been a pretty sunset today if not for the rain.

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

I'm pretty sure the entire town heard that.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Stop, Anna. Someone would call the police. They'd think you got killed or something.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

One last scream.

Then I went inside. Without closing the doors.

I then layed down, and stared at the ceiling. It seemed like hours, almost.

I heard footsteps.

I stood up, thinking mom might be at the door.

She wasn't there-

"Don't you dare open that door."

I looked behind me.

She looked around my age, white-ish hair. I couldn't see her face-her bangs were blocking her view of me. She was barefoot, and she clutched her left arm. Her left sleeve looked torn and dark, her hair dripping from the rain. Her left arm also had a strange looking bracelet, saying "UNIT 6" in bold blue letters.

There was a strange girl in my room.


End file.
